1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toiletry accessories, and more particularly, to convenience attachments for organizing toiletry.
2. Background
Every traveler who uses hotels and motels will be familiar with the sundry toilet accessories provided by the hotels and motels for use by their guests, and also for taking home. These accessories invariably carry the hotel logo or motel name prominently displayed, as an ongoing advertisement to their guest for future stays.
When a wet shaver and shaving gel is used by a traveler, the shaver usually has to be placed somewhere on a counter top near the shaving gel. Similarly, unless the hotel provides toothbrush holders, toothbrushes also are placed on a counter top. Ladies hygiene and makeup requirements may require using stand up tubular cans, with brushes or similar items near at hand. Home use applications are similar and various companies may wish to distribute the holders for advertising purposes.
It would therefore be useful to have available, a holder attachment for stand up tubular cans that is designed to conveniently hold accessories such as a wet shaver and toothbrush or other items.